We Are Wolves
by kozak1997
Summary: NATO S.P.R is the American version of the SWA. When they are sent to Italy to complete a mission, things don't go as they were planned. CHAPTER 6 UPDATE
1. Wolf Pack 342

We have one in us all, only some take on the call

Killing is our nature, we willingly take on this danger

Death is our only friend, for this is our end

We will hunt forever, it is our endeavor

You might hear us howl, mabe even growl

We are never jeered, for we are truly feared

Do not make a mistake, there will be no escape

We are wolves

"Iggy wake up!", yells the squad leader.

"Did something happen Fox?", I ask.

"We got a mission. That means everyone get up."

As I get my gear on, Fox comes up to me.

"What do you need Gunny?"

"Bring your AA-12 and fire axe Corporal."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Once everyone is done, meet me at the hangar."

"Aye Gunny."

We are the American SWA, only that we are called NATO S.P.R (Special Forces Regiment). Instead of getting tragically injured children, agents are sent to orphanages where certain children with special qualities are chosen. I don't mean magic powers, but the ones with early leadership skills are usually targeted.

There are two main groups in the S.P.F, the Ghosts and the Wolves. There are more groups involved, but they aren't used as much. Kids are put into six man squads blending kids from all over the world that are part of NATO. Each child is trained by a chosen military branch. Once trained, one military officer is put in charge of the Pack.

My current squad name is Wolf Pack 342. It consists of myself being squad breacher and translator (Rudy Hafrey)- trained by the US Marine RECON, our squad leader Fox (Tommy Wood)- trained by the US Navy Seals, our medic Doc (Ellis Arjas)- trained by the Royal Army Medical Corps, our sniper Rori (Aurora Canaddy)- trained by the Royal Marines, our explosives expert Sep (Lukas Tidd)- trained by the Deutsches Heer, and our point man Lec (Angelo Frias)- trained by the Col Moschin. The Pack leader is Major Dan Hick.

As soon as I grab my AA-12 and fire axe we head to the hangar. We board the Chinook and take off.

"So what's the mission Fox?", asks Sep.

"A HVT we have been looking for was found near Rome in a place called Tivoli. He plans to unify the Five Republics Faction with his organization."

"Gunny who are the Five Republics Faction?", asks Doc.

"A right-wing separtist movement in North Italy. The Italian SWA are fighting against them."

"Do they know we're here?", asks Rori.

"Yes, but they don't know the full details of our mission. This is considered a Black operation. Kill everyone."

We land in a park and move to a van to conceal our approach. We reach an alley facing the side of the four story safe house.

"Rori, climb up to the top of this building and cover us."

"Aye Gunny."

We move in a single file line with Lec in the front, me following behind, Sep behind me, Doc following Sep, and Fox in the back.

"Rori do you see us?"

"10-4 Gunny."

"What about hostiles?"

"None outside."

"Let's move in then. Masks on."

We pull down our masks down showing a wolf face in the front. We move to the back enterance and stack up.

"Rori cover the front. Kill any hostiles that try to go out the front."

"Copy."

"Iggy do it."

I walk up to the door and shoot out the hinges. I kick the door down and the squad goes in. I followed from behind. The hostiles didn't stand a chance. Shouldering my shotgun, I take aim and blow one hostile in half. Fox rips the top half of a hostile's head with his M4 Carbine.

"Sep, Lec, and Doc clear the bottom two floors. Iggy and I will clear the rest."

"Aye Gunny."

Moving up the stairs, more hostiles come out. I shoot one through the door he came out of and blew three more to hell.

"Rori any signs of the HVT on your end?"

"Negative. Only foot soldiers."

"Copy. Iggy he has to be in here. Get ready to flash and clear."

Reloading my AA-12, I pull out one of my flash grenades.

"We move on your go."

I move to the door and kick it open, throwing the flash grenade in. We look away to not be affected by the flash.

"GO, GO, GO!", yells Fox.

I see the HVT and open fire. He is launched back into his chair with his arm and half his chest missing.

"All clear up here. Sep are you there?"

No response.

"Why aren't they answering?", I ask.

"Fox I'm hearing loud noises coming from the building, are you ok?"

"Iggy and I are alright. Do you see the rest of them?"

"Negative...HOLY SHIT! Doc just flew out the second story window!"

"Fuck. Iggy let's go help them."

Moving down the stairs, we find what threw Doc out the window. At least twenty to thirty people without weapons ripping Sep and Lec to pieces. Fox fires and five go down. They notice us when they heard the shots.

"Iggy run!", yells Fox.

We run up the stairs and go into an empty room. Just before Fox gets inside, those things grab him and drag him out. He pulls out a grenade and detonates it, killing him and most of whatever they are. I block the door with whatever I can find.

"Iggy what was that?"

"Fox just blew himself up."

"Oh my god. Iggy get out of there."

I lose contact with Rori after that.

"Shit, I'm on my own then."

A wall blocked my escape. I pull out my fire axe and hit the weakened spots. I finally make a hole to crawl out of and find myself in another room. I walked to the window and looked down. It was a long way down, but not to kill me. I took the chance and jumped out the window just when those things broke through my barricade. I roll on my shoulder as soon as I land to soften the fall. It worked a little bit. Shards of glass are sticking out of my armor and legs. The bleeding isn't heavy, but I'm feeling weak for some reason.

Walking into the alley we came on holding the wall to support me, I see a sniper in the building outside the alley. Just then my radio comes back to life.

"Jose, do you see any targets on your end?"

"No Jean, They've been all taken care of."

Making sure they are on my side, I ask the countersign.

"Star."

"Jean I see a target in the alley."

"Rico hold your fire."

"Star."

"Texas. Come out of there.", says Jean.

I come out of the alley and meet my ally.

"You must be the NATO S.P.R on the mission we were told about. Where's the rest of your squad?"

"Iggy don't tell them what you saw, this was an order from the higher ups.", says Rori.

I feel better knowing that I'm not the only survivor.

"Well."

"They were killed in an ambush during our mission sir."

Jean looks at the boy, seeing the wounds on Iggy's body shows they were in a hell of an ambush.

"Jean there's another member of the NATO S.P.R where I am. What do I do?"

"We're taking them back with us. Rico help him to the van."


	2. New Home

Faced with death we feel no burden, like we were in Verdun

They tell us the weak carry emotion, this is only to keep our devotion

We only have each other, just like a baby to its mother

We are easily replaced, more can be traced

They do not see our sorrow, they only care about the morrow

Climbing in the van, my body feels very weak.

"Hold on, we're going to pick up your friend then head back.", said Jean.

"Got it."

Driving a few blocks down, we reach Rori and more SWA agents.

"Iggy, are you ok chap?", asks Rori.

"Yeah, I feel a little weak though. You?"

"Never better."

"So what are you hiding behind your masks?", asks Jean.

"Nothing.", says Rori.

"Then take them off."

Rori looks at me and signals the ok. We take off our masks.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Rori and this is Iggy."

"I want real names and ranks."

"Take it up with our commander."

"Fine then."

"Are you two with the agency?", asks the little brunette girl holding her P90 at us.

"They're our allies Henrietta.", says Jose.

"From where?", asks the blonde sniper.

"America Rico.", says Jean.

Fifteen minutes later we reach the SWA. Doctors are waiting outside to help us. It's 6:30 A.M., but some agents are awake already. Some stand and watch, some carry on with their day. Henrietta and Rico run out the van to Triela and Claes.

"What happened?", asks Triela.

"I don't know. We just completed our mission when a person dressed in combat gear approached us with their hands in the air.", says Henrietta.

"What did they want?", asks Claes.

"They were ambushed.", says Rico. "I was about to kill one of them, but Jean stopped me."

"There's one girl and one boy.", adds Henrietta.

"What's wrong?", asks Alex walking to the group.

"Nothing Alex.", says Triela.

"Really now.", says Alex crossing his arms.

"Yeah, just some allies of ours."

Just then Alex's handler David runs by them.

"Alex come on, we're being sent to watch our new friends."

"Yes sir.", pulling out his pistol.

_Idiot_, thought Triela.

My sight is blurry as I'm taken to the infirmary. Rori is placed in a bed next to me.

"We're going to be fine.", says Rori.

Just then a man and a woman enter the room and order every worker to leave. They are dressed very professional as they approach us.

"You two from the NATO S.P.F?", asks the man.

"Yes.", answers Rori.

"That's good. My name is Pieri Lorenzo and this is Monica Petris."

One boy a little younger than me and a older man enter the room.

"Watch them.", says Lorenzo.

"Yes sir.", says the man.

"I'll watch this one.", says the young boy pointing a Beretta 92 at me.

"Don't point that thing at me kid.", I say simply.

"Are you threatening me bitch.", he says getting close enough to take action.

I grab his gun and detatch the slide from the gun before he can fire. I take the slide and smash it into his face, breaking his nose. He falls to the ground holding his bloody nose stairing up at me. I stare back with my cold purple eyes. The man that came in with the boy rushes to his aid.

"Your higher ups are here.", says Lorenzo right before the doors swing open.

Two men in uniform walk in. One carries a case and the other is holding a laptop. He sets the laptop on the table so that it is facing all of us. The one with the case is our Pack leader Major Dan Hic. He gives us the medication to heal ourselves. The webcam turns on and the Chief of Defence General Bartels appears on the screen.

"So these are the two survivors I presume.", says General Bartels.

"Yes sir.", says the Major.

"You didn't attack my units did you?", asks General Bartels.

"No sir.", says Lorenzo.

"Before I continue anything else, who are you two?"

"I am Pieri Lorenzo. I'm the Chief of our cyborg division."

"I am Monica Petris, the Minister of Defense for Italy. I also oversee the Social Welfare Agency."

"And you know about our mission?"

"All that we don't know is who these two are and what happened to the others."

"Those two units are Corporal Hafrey and Corporal Canaddy. The rest died in an ambush during the mission. They are all part of branch Wolf."

"Do you want them back?", asks Petris.

"I actuall want a team to stay down at your agency. We believe that a wanted terrorist is behind all this."

"Only if they assist us in our fight against our enemy.", says Petris.

"Fine. The new team will be sent over in a couple of days.", then the screen turned black.

"Once you two feel better I want to see you both in my office. David will show you the way.", says Lorenzo.

"Yes sir.", we both say.

I feel much better after I took the medicine. Major Hic's then hands us our dress uniforms to put on.

"Your personal belongings were put into your new rooms. Before you go running your mouth, keep quiet about what you saw in there Iggy. I saw them as well on the unit camera."

"Yes sir.", I say.

Exiting the room, David gives me the death stare. It was a long, quiet walk to Lorenzo's office.I knocked on the door, I hear "come in" on the other side. We enter and stand at attention in front of his desk.

"At ease.", says Lorenzo.

"What do you need sir?", I ask.

"Since you two are with us now, I might want to tell you some of our rules. What you did to that cyborg in the infirmary was wrong, he also shouldn't have pointed that gun at you either. Respect other cyborgs here and their handlers. I don't care what you do with them, but just don't severely hurt or kill our cyborgs."

"Where are we staying sir?", asks Rori.

"In the dorms with our cyborgs. Jean will show you when you leave. Any other questions for me?"

"No sir."

"Dismissed."

We exit the room and follow Jean to our room.

"Last door to your left."

We walk down the hallway and notice several doors open with girls cleaning their guns or hanging out. We enter our room and change into our civvies.

"Lets go explore.", says Aurora.

"Better than nothing."

We leave the room and walk back down the hall. Just then, someone calls us over to their room. We walk inside and see the two girls we met this morning and two new ones. One blonde girl and a dark haired girl. The blonde one keeps on looking at me and turning away.

"So you must be the new agents.", says the one with long blonde pigtails. "Please sit down. My name is Triela.", she reaches out to shake our hands. "Who are you two?"

"My name is Aurora."

"I'm Rudy."

"So which one of you broke Alex's nose?", asks the one with dark hair and glasses.

"That would be him.", says Aurora pointing at me.

"He deserved it Claes.", says Triela.

"That's his name. Yeah, he's such a badass.", I say.

"That's him.", says Triela laughing.

"He seems to like you a lot though.", says Henrietta.

"Just because he was the only boy here doesn't mean I'm just going to fall into his arms."

"He's not the only boy here now Triela.", says Claes.

"Claes shut up.", says Triela blushing.

"Just saying. Tea and cookies anyone?"

Claes pours us all tea and gives out cookies.

"What's with the teddy bears?", I ask.

"They were here when I first came here.", says Triela.

"They're Triela's teddy bear collection.", says Rico.

"Jeez Triela you're just like my little sister.", I say.

Aurora almost chokes on a cookie she was eating.

"Rico!", yells Triela blushing even more now.

After talking for two hours, Aurora and I decide to turn in and go to our room.

"Top.", says Aurora claiming the top bunk.

"Whatever."

"You drove that girl crazy back there."

"Who Triela?"

"Yeah. You know she likes you."

"No shit. I am the only guy here that actually has a chance with her."

"Not like Alex will be a problem."

"My point made."

"Just be careful how far you go with this. Don't make a cock up like Fox did. Do you remember that Rudy?"

"Of course. I had to fight off three of her brothers when they found her having sex with him."

"Teaches him not to bang a girl in her parents bed."

"That's why he was in charge."


	3. How We Do Things

I open my eyes and find myself in a different place. I'm in my old house. Someone knocks on my door and enters. I'm shocked to find my little sister standing in front of my bed. Her sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair are hidden under the blood all over body.

"What happened to you Kelly?", I ask.

"What do you mean brother? You did this.", says Kelly.

"What are you talking about...", I say.

Just then my mother and father appear next to Kelly.

"Why did you let us down son?", says my dad.

"You only care about yourself, don't you.", says my mom.

"It's not like that! I tried to save you all, but they forced my hand!", I cry out.

"Well, you didn't try hard enough.", says my mom.

"We never wanted you in the first place.", says my dad.

"Just look where you got us all in the end, nowhere. You got us all killed brother.", says Kelly.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but it wasn't supposed to end like it did.", I say pleading.

"You are a failure of a son.", says my mom leaving the room.

"You don't deserve to live.", says my dad leaving the room.

"Please don't leave me Kelly. I did what I did to save you.", I say reaching out to give her a hug.

"You aren't my brother.", she says pushing me away.

She leaves the room and the door slams shut, leaving me in the dark. The feeling of loneliness comes crashing over me.

"Please no. Not this feeling again. Anything but this.", I beg.

I wake up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. I notice Aurora is standing beside my bed.

"Do you need something Aurora?", I ask still a little shaky.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?", she asks.

I look at the clock on the wall. It's 1:30 A.M.

"Sure.", I say.

She climbs in with me and cuddles up to me, resting her head on my chest. We both fall asleep holding each other.

I wake up again finding Aurora still sleeping. I crawl out of bed and head for the coffee machine in our room. I begin to make some when Aurora wakes up.

"What time is it.", she says groggily.

"8:15. Everything alright Aurora?", I ask.

"Yeah, but I should be asking you that question."

"Why is that?"

"You were shaking and talking in your sleep."

"Just a bad dream."

"About your family?"

I freeze looking at the coffee machine.

"Yeah."

"So did I. I was swinging on my swing set with my dad pushing me. He was telling me that he will never leave me and that he loved me.", she holds back her tears.

"I was scolded by my family. They said that I was a disgrace. What really hurt me was when my sister said that I'm not her brother.", pouring coffee into two glasses.

"I'm sorry Rudy."

"For what?", handing her a glass.

"Asking if I can sleep with you. It was childish of me to do."

"It's fine. If that helped you, then that's all that matters."

"Thanks Rudy. You're always there for anyone."

"That's what I do."

Just then, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in.", says Aurora.

"Good morning you two.", says Major Hic walking inside. He closes the door behind him.

"What do you need sir?", I ask.

"Chief Lorenzo wants to evaluate you both. Put on your combat gear and meet me outside."

"Do we bring our masks?", asks Aurora.

"Yes. He wants to see everything we do back at our agency. Use code names during the evaluation as well."

"Sir, where's all our equipment?", asks Aurora.

"The door right across your room.", with that he leaves the room.

"lets get ready.", I say finishing my coffee.

"Alright.", says Aurora also finishing her coffee.

Walking out of our supply room, we head outside. It's a bright sunny day at the SWA. We walk over to our team van. Entering the van, multiple empty seats are left in the back. We reach the training grounds and meet Chief Lorenzo at the obstacle course.

"You two ready?", asks Lorenzo.

"Yes sir.", we both say.

"Then your time starts now."

We run into the course and run through it with no problems. It was a basically a copy of the Marine Corps' O-Course, just everything was higher. We finish in record timing of 30 seconds.

"Do they have enhanced strength and speed?", asks Lorenzo.

"Yes, but they don't get it from a mechanical body like your cyborgs do.", answers Major Hic.

Next was target shooting. I grab my Benelli M4 Super 90 with holographic sight and vertical grip. Rori grabs her M16 with ACOG sight and vertical grip. We take aim and achieve high scores.

"They're pretty accurate.", says Lorenzo.

"They're deadly accurate.", replies Major Hic.

We move on to the last part of the evaluation, the killhouse. I go first. I kick the door open and shoot at the two hostile marked targets in the room. Moving to the next room, I rush in and fire at the four hostile targets and skip the civilian target. The last room has two hostile targets. I hit both of them and finish with a time of 16 seconds. Rori finishes in 20 seconds.

As we leave the course, we pass by Henrietta and Triela getting ready to go to the gun range. Bad news was that Alex was tagging along.

"Hey Rudy, Aurora.", says Triela.

"Hey Triela.", we both say.

Alex is looking at me with a cold stare. He has a bandage on his nose.

"What's with the mask? You scared to show your face?", he says.

"Clear off arse.", says Rori.

"This is between me and this fucker, not you."

"So is there going to be a problem here?", I say handing Rori my gun.

"Looks like it.", cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to make everyone hate you after this."

He throws the first punch. I dodge his attempt, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. He quickly gets up, but I Yuhp kick him and he falls to the ground again. He tries to get up again, so I put my boot on his chest to restrict him from moving.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you."

"Screw you. Your family probably hated you."

After that remark, I snapped. I place my boot on his neck and begin to put some pressure down. He begins to spaz out. Right before I can finish him, Major Hic notices the situation and runs over.

"What the hell are you doing boy!", he yells. "You tring to kill him!"

"He asked for it.", I say.

Not a good choice. Major Hic grabs me by the neck and throws me to the ground. When I sit up, Major Hic sucker punches me in the face. Then he turns his attention to Alex.

"I don't know what happened, but this probably had to do with something you said or did. You're lucky I came or you would have been killed.", he says pointing at Alex.

"Yeah whatever, he's lucky that I was going easy on him.", Alex then gets up and leaves, holding his neck.

"You didn't start this did you boy.", says Major.

"No sir."

"You telling me the truth? You know what happens if you lie to an officer."

"Sir he didn't start it.", says Rori.

"Fine then, but this better not happen again. This counts for both of you wolves."

"Yes sir.", we say.

"You better get squared away by tomorrow. Your new team will be coming by."

_Great, more people to get attached to_,thought Rudy.


	4. Wolf Pack 564

It was another beautiful day at the SWA when Major Hic barged into our dorm room.

"Get up, your new team is here. Come down in uniform and meet them in the courtyard. You have fifteen minutes."

Getting up, I pull out my uniform.

"I haven't worn this since I was in boot camp." I remark.

"Me either."

I put on my olive green pt shirt and pull up my MARPAT camouflage trousers. Then I grab my black knee socks and combat boots. After putting on those, I tuck in my trousers into my boot blousers. I tuck in my shirt and put on my belt. I grab my blouse and roll up my sleeves. I put my blouse and grab my cover, I wait for Aurora at the door. After she is finished tying her hair into a bun, we head out the door.

"I wonder who's in our new team?" asked Aurora.

"Hopefully they aren't douchebags."

"Well think positive mate."

"I'll try."

We walk outside and find Major Hic standing with four other units. We quickly make our way to them.

"Two minutes more and you two would have been dead." averred the woman in front of us.

"So this is our new team then?" I said turing to the Major.

"Yes, this is...", answered the woman. "...and I'm the one in charge of it."

"So who else is in you team?"

"Our point man is Nath from the British Army's Gurkha regiment. Loblolly is our medic from the U.S. Hospital Corps. Roz is our explosives expert from the Wojska Specjalne. Last person is myself. My name is May, the squd leader of Wolf Pack 564 from the U.S. Marine Corps."

"Good to go. So when's our first mission?"

"Tonight." responded Major Hic. "It's a joint operation with the SWA."

"Then we can relax before we go." I said.

"Permission to take some R&R Sergeant Major." said Nath.

"Permission granted. Everyone dismissed except for you." said May looking at me. "Come take a walk with me."

"Aye Sergeant Major." I nervously walk with her.

"Don't worry, you aren't in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you in private."

"Ok... What do you need?"

"I need a person as my Chief in this squad, are you up to it?"

"Sure... is that it Sergeant Major?"

"I also want to hear about what you saw in that building."

"Do you have clearance for that kind of information?"

"I was told what NATO found there, but I want to know what you saw."

"Well there were these people that attacked us, but they didn't act like people though."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't speak. They only screamed or grunted, but the way they just ripped apart my team's bodies just shows they aren't human."

"So they were still human, not zombies?"

"Are you crazy. Zombies don't exist."

"Alright I'm sorry. It was a bad time to crack a joke."

"Another thing was that I felt really weak after I left the building."

"Yeah i figured."

"What do you mean?"

"NATO found nerve agents inside the building." said May in a hushed voice as two young cyborgs walked past us.

"What the hell."

"Units that entered the building said that they felt weak after spending time inside. Over time they showed signs of what you described those things you saw."

"Jesus."

"If the SWA found out about this, it would be a huge clusterfuck."

"Shit."

"Get ready for the mission tonight and make sure the SWA doesn't hear our little conversation."

"Got it."

Back at the room, Aurora was changing out of her uniform. Just then a knock came from the door.

"How is it?"

"It's Alex."

"What do you want."

"I wanted to apologise for being a dick."

Aurora walks to the door and opens it. Alex is standing outside with a bokay of flowers.

"Are you serious. This isn't a load of codswallop is it?" taking the bokay.

"I don't know what that means, but I wanted to say I'm sorry to you and the boy with you. Is he here?"

"No he isn't, but I'll tell him. He probably wants to kill you still. Thank you."

I reach the dorm and find the door open.

"Aurora are you here?"

"Yes Rudy. Guess what, Alex came by to apologise."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No joke mate. He was telling the truth. He wanted to apologise to the both of us for being a dick."

"Oh really."

"Do you not believe him Rudy?"

"Not really."

A couple of dorms down, a cyborg gets ready for her mission tonight.

"So Triela, are you ready for the joint operation with NATO S.P.F.?" asked Claes.

"Yeah, but I wish Alex didn't come with us though."

"What's your problem with Alex?"

"You know those guys that constantly try to be with you because they think you love them."

"I guess so."

"The thing is, I don't like him like that. Once he gets that through his tiny brain, maybe I'll start to respect him."

"You like that new boy, don't you."

Triela looks up at her sister blushing.

"Yeah."

"Are you planning on telling him that?"

"Not yet."

"He probably just wants to get into your pants." mumbled Claes.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

"You think he just wants to use me."

"Well...yeah."

"How would you know that?"

"Nevermind, just be careful alright."

"You know I will."

Rudy and Aurora walk to the supply room and gear up.

"So Rudy, how do you feel about Triela?" grabbing an M110 K1 Carbine with scope and angled grip.

"Does it matter?"

"Just wondering."

"If you want to know, I haven't felt happy to see a girl that likes me like she does in a long time." grabbing a Super Shorty and AR-15 SBR with suppressor, angled grip, flashlight, and holographic sight.

"What do you mean?"

"Those girls, I mean those tools, don't know they are just used for other's enjoyment."

"You have a point." putting a clip in her Glock 17 Gen 4 and pulling the slide back.

"Last time I loved someone, they were taken away from me." loading a clip into his Beretta M9A1.

"So were mine mate."


	5. Joint Operation

All the handlers participating in the mission meet for their final briefing. Jean runs down the plan one more time.

"We are heading to an FRF two story safe house located in Arezzo. Reports say that a wanted terrorist is meeting there later tonight. We are moving out with NATO S.P.F. to take out everyone inside of that structure. Any questions?"

"Who's this wanted terrorist?" asked David.

"We have a picture of the person, but we have no name. NATO also doesn't know." Jean places the photo of the target on the table. "The terrorist is described as a man in his early twenties. He also has a scar on his left eye."

"What will the NATO team be doing during this mission?" asked Marco.

"They will be breaching the building. A fratello can enter the building with them and the other can enter through another way."

"How good are these NATO soldiers?" asked Jose.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." said Hilshire.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." said Rudy.

"You're good. I just really miss them, you know."

"We got each other. Don't forget that."

Just then, May entered the supply room. She was carrying something with her.

"Before we go, I need to give you something."

She hands me a Dynamic Entry Tactical Backpack with a ThunderMaul, BoltMaster, and Active Shooter Hallagan Tool. I grab a WallBanger Door Key just in case.

"Thanks May."

"It's time to go."

We head to the white van in the parking lot. We pile in with the rest of the squad then move out. The SWA agents are behind us.

"Wolf Pack, can you hear me?" said Major Hic through our headsets.

"Yes sir." we all said.

"You know the mission. Get in and get out."

"Got it sir." said May.

"All right wolves, masks on." she ordered.

We all put on our masks and prepare to exit the vehicle. As soon as we stop, we pile out of the vehicle.

"Single file Wolves." we stack up along the wall.

May then turned to the other agents. "Any of you guys coming with us?"

"Hilshire and David will be following your squad." responded Jean. "Marco, Jose, and I will take the front."

"Stick close then. Rori, cover us from this building." pointing to the building we are formed up on.

"Got it."

"Rico go with her." ordered Jean.

"Yes sir."

"Ok Wolves, move out." said May.

Nath takes point, I follow behind him, Roz has my six, Loblolly covers Roz, and May takes the back. Hilshire and David's fratellos follow close behind. A chain fence with a padlock on the enterance blocks our enterance.

"Iggy open that shit up." said Nath.

I walk over to the fence and pull out my Boltmaster.

"Rori, do you see anyone in the courtyard?"

"10-4. One right at your 12 o'clock."

"Take him."

I see the man in the courtyard drop to the ground. I break the lock and we proceed inside. We move to the back and find the back enterance.

"Stack up on the door." ordered May.

"What's the plan?" asked Hilshire.

"My squad will move inside first. Wait a couple of seconds before you enter after us."

"What for?" said David pissed.

"So you guys won't get in our way. No offence, but it can get a little bit crowded in there."

"Got it." said Hilshire.

"We're in position." raidioed Jean.

"Go when you hear the bang. Iggy, blow that door open."

It's a reinforced metal door. I pull out my WallBanger Door Key and place it on the door. Triela is next to me. I cover the side of my face and also cover her side. The WallBanger Door Key goes off and we move inside.

I pull out my AR-15 SBR and open fire. I blow one man's face clean off and he shoots one of his buddies in the process. The other agents come in and begin to check the bottom floor.

"Iggy come with me." ordered May.

"Triela go with them." said Hilshire.

"You too Alex." ordered David.

"Ah fuck it, just stay out of our way!" yelled May.

The next floor has even more terrorists. Alex fires off his whole clip, killing two guys, with his UMP.

"Triela did you see that!" shouted Alex.

"Not now Alex!" yelled Triela popping out of cover and blowing off a womans head.

We kill about twenty more terrorists before the coast is clear. One terrorist barely alive gets back up and pulls out his pistol. Just before he shoots Alex, I throw my K Bar at the terrorist's head, killing him.

"Nice throw." said Triela.

" owe me one Alex." I said.

"Yeah whatever." responded Alex.

We move up to the door they were guarding.

"Iggy, kick the door in." ordered May.

As I kick the door open, a shotgun shell propels me to the wall.

"Oh shit Iggy!" yells May before she is thrown across the room.

"Get out of here!" I yell to Alex and Triela.

"Rudy, is that you?" asked the man squatting in front of me. "Oh shit. It is you Rudy, I mean Iggy."

"Who the hell are you?" I demand.

"You don't remember the man that gave you a name? The man you tried to kill!" he yells grabbing my neck.

"No, you're dead. I killed you."

"So you do remember me. What's my name Rudy."

"...Fenrir." caughing up blood.

"Good boy Rudy. How's Aurora? Mind if I talked to her?" he pulls out my headset.

"Aurora, are you there?"

"Who is this?" she asked.

"You don't remember me either Rori? Don't worry, Rudy didn't either at first."

"Oh my god. How are you still alive damnit!"

"You can't kill the best Wolf, you know that." standing up throwing my headset to the ground.

"I would like to stay and catch up, but I'll just leave a goodbye present." he pulls out his knife and thrusts it at Rudy's stomach. Rudy tries to defend himself, but because of the blast he cannot stop Fenrir. He buries the knife in Rudy's stomach then slowly pulls it out.

"I'll finish you later boy."

Just as backup arrives, Fenrir is nowhere to be seen. They find Iggy shaking on the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds.

"Iggy, who did this to you?" asked Loblolly.

"H...him." pointing with a shaking hand to a picture on the wall behind Loblolly.

"Oh shit."

The picture was written in Iggy's blood. It had the words "lupus est venator"


	6. The Great Wolf

"Iggy you're going to be fine. Just keep calm." said Loblolly patching my wounds.

"Get him out of here." ordered May also getting looked over for injuries.

"Got it." said Roz cradle carrying me out of the building.

The sun begins to rise as we exit the building.

"Alright everyone clear out. Gather your injured and move out." ordered Jean.

Roz puts me in the van and we wait for the rest of the squad.

"Rudy are you ok?" asked Aurora shocked with our surprise guest.

"Only a flesh wound." I respond.

"Yeah bullshit." looking at my wound still bleeding.

"Roz take the wheel, we're going." said May.

"May take it easy. You hit your head pretty hard." said Loblolly.

"I'll be fine. Let's go."

When we reach the SWA, May and I are taken to the infirmary.

"Loblolly, inject Iggy with that medical shit." said Nath.

"That's what I'm doing."

Loblolly sticks the needle into my arm and the medication takes effect right away. I pass out right there.

"Shit is he ok?" said Aurora panicking.

"Aurora, go back to your dorm. Take it easy for the time being."

"What about you guys?"

"I think we'll be fine."

Aurora walks to the dorms in complete silence. After taking off her combat gear, she goes to her dorm. She looks on the table to a picture of her old family. Her family was at Longleat Safari Park in Wiltshire. They were so happy then. Her brother Henry was the joy of her life. It wasn't long until they were taken from her.

She was only twelve when her mum and brother were killed by a roadside bomb. Her father commited suicide a week later. Just looking at that picture brings tears to Aurora's eyes. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Triela, are you two alright?"

Aurora opens the door to see Triela standing nervously.

"We're fine. How are you?"

"Fine. Want to talk."

"Sure. Lets take a walk."

The two girls walk down the hall to see Roz cradle carrying Rudy. Loblolly put a fresh bandage on Rudy's shirtless body. His shirt was covered with blood the last time Aurora saw him. He was mumbling something, but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Hey Rori. Just taking Iggy to his dorm. He's been a little shakey for the last ten minutes."

"He's ok though right?" asked Triela.

"He'll be fine, jeez calm down."

Exiting the dorms, the two girls start to walk around the grounds.

"Mind if I ask you how you got into this?" asked Triela.

"My family was killed by terrorists. I was sent to an orphanage when NATO asked me to fight for them."

"So you guys remember your past lives?"

"Yeah, how about you? How did you end up here."

"I don't know what happened to me, but I was told that I was found somewhere in Amsterdam. How about Rudy."

"He didn't tell me much about it, but his family was also killed. NATO picked him up while he was homeless."

"Sorry I asked."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm happy I can talk to someone about it."

All Rudy can think about is Fenrir. The man that gave him life was now out to end it.

"I killed you. There's no way you're still alive."

That day still stands out in Rudy's mind. He remembers it so clearly.

Iggy's squad was moving to stop a terrorist organization named The Red Hand. They planned to set off nukes from Cuba to hit The United States. Iggy's squad was led by Fenrir. Fenrir was without question the best Wolf unit then. He was ruthless in his ways, but NATO didn't agree with his ways of action.

After The Red Hand was thought to be stopped, Fenrir opened fire on his own squad. Everyone but Iggy and Rori was killed because they got separated earlier in the mission. Once they saw the bodies of their fallen squad, Iggy took action against Fenrir. Fenrir got his scar from a slash from Iggy's knife.

Just when Fenrir thought he had won the fight, Iggy pulled out his boot knife and stabbed Fenrir multiple times in the chest. Then Iggy trucked Fenrir out the window to his believed death. Now his mentor was out to get him. Iggy passes out once more.

Aurora walks into the dorm as Loblolly is taking off Rudy's bandage. There was still a scar, but the wound was fully healed. Rudy wakes up.

"Take it easy for today, you will be fine by tomorrow."

"Thanks Loblolly."

"No problem." he said exiting the dorm.

"What did you do?"

"While you were sleeping. Tring to think about something else other than Fenrir."

Iggy gets up and puts on a shirt.

"He was toying with me."

"You know he's crazy."

"Crazy is an understatement Aurora."

"All we need to do is kill him again."

"That's easier said than done. Besides, you were injured and I was the one that fought Fenrir in Cuba."

"Yeah you got a point. I'm going to get dinner."

"Is it that late?"

"You been out for awhile. Well I'm going, you coming?"

"Not hungry. I'll gust take a walk."

"Suit yourself."

Aurora walks out of the dorm. I stand up and look at the picture on the table. It's Aurora's past family. I try not to think about what happened to them, it brings back bad memories.

I walk out of the dorm and go to the roof. I'm surprised to find Triela up there as well.

"Why are you up here?" I ask.

"I don't know. Can't think of anything else to do."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Please do. Not in the needy way, ah you know what I mean." she said face palming herself.

I walk to her and look at the setting sun. It reminds me of that fateful day in Cuba.

"Rudy can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Well it's kind of stupid, but I was wondering..."

"What are you asking me?"

"Do you like me?" she said red faced.

I look in her eyes. Damn those eyes. They're just like Kelly's.

I smile looking forward. "Triela have you ever lost someone close?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we start a relationship, either one of us could die the next day. If I ever lose someone close to me again, I might lose my mind."

"I get it, you don't like me."

"Triela I like you a lot really. I just don't want to hurt you if I get sent off or die." I said grabbing her. "But I promise that I will protect you for as long as I live."

I look at her, she looks at me and we kiss.

Alex stood in the doorway pissed off. He then stormed off to his dorm.

"What does he have that I don't." said Alex Paceing in his room.

"You can start with she doesn't like you." said a unknown voice.

Alex spins around and finds the man he saw at the safehouse earlier that day.

"Don't yell or I'll kill you." said Fenrir.

"W...wh...what do you want then?"

"I wanted to kill everyone here, but when I heard your rants, I was intrigued."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to kill that man with the girl you love right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you join me then?"

"I don't know..."

"Right now that girl you say that you love is getting swept from right under you. You're just going to take that."

"When do we start."

"Tomorrow, when you arrive at your mission with the others."

"Got it." there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Alex turning to the door.

"It's Aurora."

Alex opens the door and sees Aurora standing there.

"Have you seen Rudy?"

"No."

"Who were you talking to in there?"

Alex turns to where Fenrir was, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Nobody."

"Alright. Thanks anyways I guess." said Aurora leaving.

I open the door and find Aurora laying in her bunk.

"Hey Aurora."

"There you are Rudy, I've been looking for you."

"Oh sorry. Lost track of time."

"What were you doing?"

"Triela said that she liked me. I like her too, but I don't want to leave her if NATO calls us back."

"I see. Goodnight Rudy."

"Goodnight Aurora." I said turning out the lights.

They don't notice Fenrir watching them through the window.

"You're just like me boy. Too bad I'm going to kill you and that girl."


	7. Betrayal

There is a battle of two wolves inside us all.  
One is evil. It is anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, lies, inferiority and ego.  
The other is good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness, empathy and truth.  
The wolf that wins? The one you feed. -Cherokee Proverb

Something doesn't feel right. What happened earlier in the night bothered me.  
Was that a mistake, thought Rudy.  
I closed my eyes and sleep fell on me in an instant, but sleep wasn't the only thing that came.

* * *

**Four years ago:**  
"Rudy, where's mom and dad?" asked the blue eyed blonde girl sitting next to me.  
"They're working Kelly."  
"Well when are they going to be back?"  
"I don't know, hopefully soon."  
"Where do they work anyway?"  
"The business they work for takes them all over the world."  
"No wonder we're in Great Britain." she said sinking even farther into the couch.

I flip through the channels when the news catches my eye. A bomb went off somewhere near Wiltshire.  
I hope you are ok, I thought watching the tv intently.  
My parents do work for a business, but not the one you see every day. The truth was that they worked for a terrorist organization. Yeah, it sucks for us right. I keep it a secret from my sister, she's only eight for christ's sake.

"...ten people were killed by the blast. eight men, one woman, and one child." said the woman on the news."

Just then there was a knock on the door. It's weird because we're isolated from most of the population here.  
"Kelly stay here."

I grab the bat on the table and walk to the door. When I open it, a man busts through the door making me drop my weapon. He grabs my neck and pins me to the wall.

"Where are they!" he yells at me.  
"Who?" I asked scared for my life.

Before I know it, four more people bust into the house.

"Fenrir, there's one in here." said one of the men.  
"Bring her in here."

They drag Kelly into the room and hold her so she can't move.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where are they?" he said pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Kelly. Her eyes are full of tears.  
"Who?" I asked confused even more.  
"The damned terrorists!" yelled another man.  
"Those damned terrorists are my parents. And they aren't here."  
"Fenrir, bring them back."  
"Yes sir." said Fenrir looking at me with a grin. He pistol whips me and i black out.

I wake up when they throw us out of the van. They drag me to a white room and take my sister to another room. They handcuff me to the chair and leave the room. Fenrir remains in the room to watch me. A few minutes later a woman in a suit enters the room.

"Good morning." she said sipping her coffee.  
"Who are you people?" I asked.  
"We work for the government."  
"Why do you want my parents?"  
"They're wanted terrorists. They're also responsible for that bombing that killed ten people this morning."  
"Then why do you need us?" I asked looking her in the eye.  
"Do you enjoy your life?"

I look down at the ground. "I wish I had a regular life sometimes."

"What if I offer you a chance to start over with us."  
"What about my sister?"  
"That will be her own choice."  
"What do I have to do?"  
"You will be sent with the squad that came with you to a building we believe has terrorists inside."  
"Let me guess, I will have to kill to prove my worth."  
"You learn fast." she presses a button on the table. "He accepts."

Fenrir frees me and puts me back to the van. It was a long drive before I reached the location. I get out and the guards take me to the building. As we enter, I realise something was wrong.

"No turning back now." said one of the men dragging me into another room ahead of us.

He throws me to the ground when we enter. As I get up, I see my parents tied up.

"What's going on?" I said fearing the worst.  
"You're proving your worth. Kill them and you will get your new life."  
Shit, just shit, I thought as I grab the pistol they hand me.  
"Don't worry Rudy. You did this for a reason." said my mother.  
"I'm sorry. I only accepted to help my sister. If it meant to hurt you..."  
"Son, it's alright. You made the right choice."  
"I'm sorry." I said as I fire the gun, killing them both.  
I drop the gun. "There, I did it."

My guards take me back and I'm placed in the same room again with the same woman.

"What else do you want from me?"  
"Nothing more."  
"Where's my sister?"  
"I told you she had her own choice. She chose the easy was out."  
"You...killed her. YOU BASTARD!" I screamed reaching out to strangle her.

Before I can do the job, I'm taken down by the guards and taken away.

As Fenrir leaves Kelly's room, one man from his squad has mixed feelings about what just happened.

"Fenrir, are you sure that was the right thing to do?"  
"Are you questioning my authority."  
"No sir, I just didn't like what happened."  
"So you're just being weak."  
"No sir, I just..."  
"Oh I understand." said Fenrir pulling out his pistol and killing his team member.  
"I have no room for the weak."  
"Fenrir, you have any room in your squad?" radioed the woman.  
"Plenty."  
"I'm putting the boy in your squad."  
"Great. Anything else?"  
"We have info about another potential member for your squad."  
"Who I dare ask."  
"Aurora Canaddy."  
"Tell me more later." terminating the call.

* * *

**Present:**

The next morning, NATO S.P.F. and two fratellos head out to a mission.

"We have info that Fenrir is hiding in an abandoned subway. We move in and neutralize the target. Any questions?" said May.

We are all silent.

"Good, cause we're here."

We exit the van and head inside the Subway. The Hilshire/Triela and David/Alex fratellos follow us inside.

"Rori and Nath, guard the enterance." ordered May.  
"This isn't right." I said looking at May.  
"Yeah, It's almost too easy. Rori what's the situation on your end? Nath? Damn subway is blocking our radio contact."  
"Alex! Where are you!" yelled David.  
"Shut the hell up." ordered May in a hushed voice.  
"He's gone. He was right there. Now he's..." a bullet to David's head ends his life.  
"Shit ambush!" yelled May.

Two men wearing masks, the ones we have on, fire at us with M249's. I fire back, but I'm struck down by a bullet hitting me in my armor.  
No doubt one of them's Fenrir, but I have an idea who the other one is though, I thought. They take down everyone with us and they move towards us.

"You've gotten weak boy." said Fenrir.  
"Why don't you fight me face to face then?"  
"I don't want to embarrass you before you die. I'll kill you just like I did your sister, bound and screaming. That little bitch Kelly really annoyed me, so I just killed her."  
"Fuck you!" I screamed. "I'll kill you for what you did to us you bastard!"  
"I'll begin with her." said the unknown man moving to Triela.  
"Christ." I said trying to get up. Fenrir holds me down.  
"Kill them all Sköll." said Fenrir.

As Sköll points the barrel at Triela, Rori jumps at him. Sköll slams her to the ground. Rori quickly gets up and runs at Sköll. He takes aim at Rori and opens fire. Rori falls to the ground in a heartbeat. That's when Roz takes action.  
Roz charges at Sköll, smashing him into the wall. He then begins to beat Sköll over and over. Roz is stopped by Fenrir's machine gun.

"Damn you!" I yelled. "You both are dead when I get the chance."  
"Maybe later boy. Sköll lets move!"  
"Got it."

As soon as I can get up, I open fire at the two leaving. They escape unscaved. I run to Aurora's side.

"Oh shit Aurora."  
"Is...it bad?" asked Aurora trying to sit up.  
"Just relax. God damnit, where's Loblolly!"  
"Rudy...it's time."  
"No it's not."  
"I've been waiting for this day for a long time."  
"Please don't say that. Just please don't leave me."  
"You also want to die. We all do."  
"Not until I met you. After that, I didn't fell alone anymore."  
"Please Rudy."

I begin to cradle carry her out of the tunnel. I take off our masks.

I take a deep breath as I begin to say the Wolves death pledge.  
_The end of the night I finally see_  
_The wolves are calling for me_  
_Our predecessors have protected me_  
_Now I will take their place with glee_  
_I will accept my fate_  
_For I am sate_  
_I swear to always protect the pack_  
_When my sight goes black_  
_I will never be skimp_  
_When I become limp_  
_As I close my eyes_  
_My soul finally dies_  
Do you accept your fate.

"I..do." she said barely finishing the sentence.  
"Aurora, there's something I need to tell you."  
"What is it?" she said very weak.  
"My parents were the ones that killed your mom and brother. I'm sorry I haven't told you until now." I said about to loose my bearing.  
"Rudy that's ok, you didn't...have to tell me. I accepted my fate long ago."  
"I'm sorry Aurora."  
"Enough about being sorry Rudy. You...were always there...for me. Thank you."

She then takes off her necklace and gives it to me.

"Take it. Please...don't make me ask twice."

She then puts it around my neck.

"I will always...protect you Rudy..." she said placing her hand on my cheek.  
"...and I will always love you." giving me a kiss before she passes.

I close her eyes and bring her over to May with the medical team.

"I'm sorry Rudy." said May.

I say nothing as I gently place Aurora on the ground with the medics.

I then turn to May "When we find them again, they're going to die."


	8. Wolf Hunter

The remnants of Wolf Pack 564 gather in the supply room.  
"We lost two Wolves today. Fenrir has also taken one of the SWA's cyborgs. Rori and Roz's sacrifice wasn't in vain though. They both put trackers on Alex. Right now, it show's that they are hold up in a abandoned factory in Terni. We move in and take them out."  
"What about the SWA?" asked Nath.  
"What about them? This hunt is only for us."  
"Well what are we waiting for then?" said Loblolly getting ready.  
I grab the necklace that Aurora gave to me. I open it and find a picture of our old team inside.  
I'll get that bastard even if I have to go down with him, I thought.

We walk out of the dorms and move to our van. As soon we begin to drive, the SWA stops us.  
"What the hell!" yelled Nath.  
"Trying to get revenge?" asked Jean. "You're going with us."  
"Why does it matter if we go on our own?"  
"That abandoned factory is a FRF compound."  
"So."  
"There's about a hundred terrorists guarding the complex."  
"Then will die trying." I spoke up.  
"We're still going in with you. He has one of ours. We need him alive."  
"He's going to die as well as all the terrorists inside that god damn place." said May.  
"Well good luck with that. Let's move out." said Jean signaling the other cars to move.  
We get back in and move to the factory.

* * *

"Fenrir what are you doing?" asked Alex.  
He was in a room full of cages. Crazed looking people we're locked inside of those cages.  
"Exactly what I did to get stronger." said Fenrir.  
"What's in the syringe?"  
"Power." said Fenrir forcing the syringe into Alex's neck.  
Alex then felt a surge of strength in his body. He punched the wall smashing it to pieces.  
"Perfect."

* * *

"Get ready for anything. Load your AR-15's. Masks on." said May getting out of the van.  
We move to the front of the building not waiting for the SWA. All the fratello's are with us for this mission. I kick the door in and move inside. It was quiet when we heard screaming in the distance.  
"Not good." said May.  
Just then those inhuman monsters that wiped out my old team rush down the hallway at us.  
"Oh shit!" yelled Nath.  
We open fire and kill twenty of them before they stop coming.  
"That was too easy." I said.  
"Let's move on." said May.  
"What the hell are those!" yelled Jean.  
"We have no idea." lied May.  
"Oh my god." said Hilshire.  
"Jean we need to move on." said Marco.  
"Right. Marco and Hilshire move to the west side. Jose and I will move to the east side."  
"Don't worry we'll get upstairs." said May.

We head upstairs and find mutilated corpses of terrorists sprawled all over the floor.  
"We found the terrorists that Jean was talking about." said Loblolly.  
"Damn." said Nath.  
"Keep moving. They're close."  
A door stood at the end of the hallway. I kicked the door in and we moved inside. Fenrir and Alex were sitting in chairs facing us.  
"Welcome." said Fenrir.  
"Fuck you!" yelled Nath.  
"Please watch your mouth. I'd hate to send you out."  
"Try it." said May.  
"As you wish." said Alex flipping a switch.  
More inhuman people swarm at us from all angles.  
"Fall back." ordered May.  
We run down the hall being chased by the monsters. I run into a room with Nath and we close the door. Loblolly is dragged outside by several monsters. May runs into another room and closed her door.  
"Iggy go ahead. I'll stay back and hold them off."  
"Jesus Nath, do you want to die?"  
"Hey it's just like the movies huh. Go before they kill us both."

I give him a nod and move to the window. I climb down the fire escape as the monsters break through the door and maul Nath. Just then the fire escape platform collapses and I throw myself into the window next to me. I crash into the room and land on my back.  
"What the hell." said Marco turning his gun on me.  
"Wait friendly." I said putting a hand up.  
"Oh it's you. Where's the rest of your team?"  
"We got separated."  
"How many did you lose?" asked Hilshire.  
"Two."  
I get up and move to them. I see a girl I haven't met before with Marco.  
"That's Angelica." said Triela.  
I look at Angelica and smile at her. She beams right back.  
"You guys ok?"  
"Everythings great except for those things outside." said Marco.  
"They still there?"  
"Don't know."  
"I'll go check." I said opening the door.  
"Be careful." said Triela.  
I look at her and enter the room. It's clear if you don't count the rotting bodies on the ground. The smell is killing me. I walk back into the room with the others.  
"It's clear. Just a lot of dead bodies."  
"Got it. Angelica, lets move." said Marco going out first.  
"I'll go next." I said to Hilshire.  
"Jean, are you there?" said Marco. "Jose come in. Shit I got nothing. What about you wolf."  
I check my radio. "Nothing as well."  
"Let's keep going then..."  
The floor under me caves in and I fall in.  
"Hey wolf, you ok?" asked Marco.  
"Yeah I'm good."  
"Triela go down with him." ordered Hilshire.  
"No I'm good alone." too late.  
Triela jumps down with me.  
"Just to be safe Rudy." said Hilshire. "Keep her safe."  
"Got it."

"Triela and I walk down the narrow hallway with caution. Then Triela breaks the silence.  
"I'm sorry for what happened to Aurora."  
"Yeah, I'm going to miss her."  
"So you got separated?"  
"It was an ambush. Loblolly and Nath were killed."  
"I'm sorry I keep asking stupid questions."  
"Hey don't beat yourself up. Nath chose to die."  
"You're not going to die, are you?"  
"I'm not planning on it. Why?"  
"I won't let you if you try. One of our cyborgs killed her handler and herself before you came. That problem won't happen again. I promise you that."  
A door came into view. Triela and I opened it and moved inside.  
"Jesus." I said seeing May hanging upside down.  
I rush to her and cut her down.  
"...I'm bait Iggy." said May.  
I turn around and see Alex kick Triela across the room, knocking her out. Alex then walks into another room, bringing Fenrir inside the room.  
"Rudy, nice of you to join us."  
I put down May along the wall. "Ready to die."  
Fenrir sprints to me in a split second and punches me in the head. I'm forced back by the force of the blow. I strike back with a kick to the torso, it was like hitting a rock. I move back and strike his temple. He doesn't even flinch as I hit him.  
He kicks me and I fly back into the wall. I get up and rush him. I kick his shin and he falls to his knees. I then land a kick to his head knocking him over. He quickly gets up and strikes my torso. I spit out blood, but land a blow to his temple again.  
That's when he get's pissed. He grabs my neck and forces me to the wall.  
"Enough of the games. Time to die Rudy." He said applying pressure to my neck.

Just then Fenrir's blood splashes all over my face.  
"He's not dying just yet." said Triela putting a shell into Fenrir.  
He lets go of me and he falls to his knees.  
"No problem, Sköll will kill you."  
"That won't happen."  
Fenrir caughs up blood. "Oh really."  
"You aren't alpha in the pack anymore." I said slamming my Ka-Bar into Fenrir's skull. I then kick him off of my knife.  
I grab May and move to Triela. I place May with Triela on the wall.  
"You guys ok?" I said taking off my mask.  
"Yeah." said Triela.  
"I've seen better days." said May.  
"Thanks back there Triela."  
"I told you that you weren't going to die." she said smiling. "I keep my promises."  
"Time to finish this." I said putting my mask back on.

I walk into the room where Alex is.  
"Oh hey Rudy."  
I stare at him coldly. I walk towards him.  
"Guess this is it."  
"Sure is." I said walking even closer to him.  
"Say hi to Aurora for me." said Alex pulling out his Beretta 92.  
I detatch his slide and smash it into his face just like I did it the first time. He falls onto the wall. I look at his mask. It was Fox's mask. I rip it off his head. I point my own pistol at his head.  
"You can't kill me. You have orders not to."  
I empty my clip into the ceiling. "You're right Alex."  
I turn around and put back my pistol. Alex then gets up and pulls out his Bowie Knife. Right when he's about to stab me, I turn around and force his blade into his chest.  
"But I can't do anything about you killing yourself."  
I let go of the knife. Alex walks to the window. I kick his knife, driving it deeper into his body, and he crashes out the window. He falls onto a vehicle, setting off the alarm. I walk back to May and Triela.  
"It's done."  
"Good, he deserved everything he got." said Triela.  
"He was also wearing Fox's old mask."  
"You're kidding me." said May.  
"Lets head back." I said picking up Triela and May.

May and I stand in front of Lorenzo in full dress uniform. We are both in our Dress Blues.  
"Happy."  
"With what sir?" asked May.  
"Killing one of our cyborgs even though you were told not to!" yelled Lorenzo.  
"He killed himself sir." I said.  
"Bullshit!" screamed Lorenzo. "A Bowie Knife was sticking out the back of his body and he was forced out the window!"  
"He was a threat."  
"Then incapacitate him damnit. If I was in charge of you two, you would have been decommissioned a long time ago."  
"Will we be sent back to NATO then sir?" asked May.  
"No. You two are staying with us. There's more you two can do here."  
We are dismissed and we move to our dorm. We change and head to the roof.  
"More for us to do? Oh god what now." said May.  
"I don't know about you May, but I can get used to Italy." I said looking at the land in front of me.


End file.
